Naruto Uzumaki the next master of the Satsui no Hado
by naruto4life1994
Summary: during the battle in the wave and close to death. Naruto Uzumaki awaken something deep inside him, with this new found power, can Naruto control it or let it consume him, follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki the next master of the Satsui no Hado. Rated M for blood, Harem, Language, intense violence
1. Chapter 1

What's up everyone and welcome to my first street fighter and Naruto crossover, now for this story Naruto will have the Satsui no Hado just like Akuma and evil Ryu, the story will tell more further, since I don't want to spoil anything, so hope you all enjoy the story.

I do not own Street fighter or Naruto

this is rated M for Blood, harems, language,intense violence

 **Naruto Uzumaki the Next Bearer of the Satsui no Hado**

Chapter 1 awakening the true demon.

-Land of the Waves-

Naruto Uzumaki and an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha were in an ice mirror dome, how did this happen, well it all started out as team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and their Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake were assigns to a simple C rank mission to escort a bridge builder Tazuna back to the wave, unfortunately the mission turned out to be more than a C rank as missing ninja's the Demon Brothers attack them but were defeated.

Tazuna admit about why he lied about the mission and told them about the Land of the Wave being ruled by a tyrant named Gato. Kakashi had thought it be best to go back to the leaf but first asked his students what they wanted to do. They chose to continue the mission to which they did.

Later the team ran into missing B-rank Ninja Zabuza Momochi who was a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The team had managed to defeat him but before Kakashi had went for the kill. A Hunter ninja killed Zabuza with a Senbon to the neck and disappeared with the body.

Once the team brought Tazuna home to his Daughter and grandson, Kakashi later told his students about Zabuza not being really dead and that the hunter ninja was possibly an accomplice. The team had to train before the end of the week which in time Zabuza would be fully heal.

While Kakashi left leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to practice tree climbing, Naruto made a shadow clone to do the work while the real one went somewhere and took a scroll which had contain an ancient taijutsu style the Ansatsuken.

The night he was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll and learned the shadow clone he unknowingly cut his thumb when he opened the giant scroll and a drop of blood made contact with an ink causing a small scroll to pop out.

Naruto didn't have time to read it and had put it in his jacket before his academy teacher and older brother figure Iruka busted him and the whole Mizuki traitor happened but, in the end Naruto kicked the crap out of him.

When he got back to his apartment, he took out and read the scroll. The Ansatsuken was a style of any martial forms or technique that are meant to kill, Muay Thai, Karate, Ninjutsu, Silat, Jujitsu, being a shinobi, Naruto knew someday he would have to kill.

During the past two months since team 7 was form he hadn't learned a single thing, nothing at all except just teamwork. Naruto decided to train himself and had found out the secret of Kage bushin. He made multiple of them to learn the Ansatsuken style.

Now Kakashi was battling Zabuza, Sakura was guarding Tazuna and the boys were currently fighting the hunter ninja who revealed to have Kekkei Genkai to manipulate ice.

Naruto in his orange jumpsuit was on one knee as he just took more major damage as many senbons hit his back, body, arms and legs, Sasuke Uchiha was knocked out after taking too many hits, Naruto however was doing his best to stay conscious.

"I'm sorry but this is the end for you." The hunter ninja said.

Naruto was breathing hard and fell on his back.

 _'is this really the end for me?' He questioned himself as his eyes started to slowly close, fading to darkness._

In the mindscape

 **"So, this is it?" Questioned a deep voice while a red eye with a black slit showed in the shadow.**

Thump thump

 **"Hm?"**

Thump thump

 **"What's going on?" Questioned the deep voice**

Thump. Thump, thump.

The red slit black eye widen **"it can't be."** The voice in shocked and soon a giant grin showed out of the shadow.

 **"Well now you have become interesting Gaki, but let's see how you handle the power...of the Satsui no Hado."**

On the outside world

The hunter ninja had then started to sense something and saw the boy's body started to be covered in some kind of dark energy.

 _'what is this?' The hunter ninja saw more of the energy swirling around the boy._

 _'this is not chakra, this is something else'_

Naruto's eyes snap wide open showing a bright crimson color and a blood red dark energy had exploded making the hunter ninja cover his eyes.

(AMV Pantera:10's. 0:18)

Outside the dome

The energy caught Zabuza and Kakashi's attention.

 _'what is this...this energy' Kakashi thought as a bead of sweat dripped and looked to his right. 'Naruto? is it the Kyubi's chakra...no this energy feels too greater than it.'_

 _'What the hell...i never have felt this kind of energy before, so much power, murderous rage, this couldn't be Kakashi...it's too powerful even for him.' Though Zabuza._

-in the dome-

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was on his feet with the blood red energy leaking out of his body. He had grown from 4'7 to 5'2. Half his jumpsuit was torn off diagonal and was sleeveless showing his muscles. His hair was more spikier and looked wild, his whisker marks looked darker and feral, his skin was a darker tan shade. He grits his teeth's showing his canines and finally, his eyes... his eyes glowed a dark crimson color.

 _'W-What this energy, I can sense the pure bloodlust, the rage. The hatred' the Hunter nin feeling the strong energy._

Naruto looked up at his opponent and then suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the hunter nin with a flying knee but the ninja had barely disappeared as the knee connected shattering the ice mirror like nothing.

Naruto landed on his feet and looked all around.

The hunter nin appeared in another mirror but again disappeared as Naruto again appeared connecting his foot against the ice mirror shattering it.

The hunter nin appeared in another mirror 'He's too fast, I nearly escaped that.' The ninja was now worried. ' I have to end this quick'

Multiple hunter nin appeared in the ice mirrors and threw Senbons at the boy but he let out a loud shout as the dark red energy repel them back.

'what!?' The hunter nin was shock and saw the boy above him and again, barley disappeared as Naruto punched the mirror shattering it.

'now.' The hunter nin attacked from above but Naruto jumped and gave a hard-rising uppercut that left an after image and it connected the hunter nin face sending him crashing through the ice mirror outside the dome and rolling across on the ground in front of Zabuza.

(end AMV 2:37)

Kakashi was in shock as he saw Zabuza's companion.

Meanwhile Zabuza was more shock 'No, it can't be. did Haku really lose?" In disbelieve

The Hunter nin who was revealed by the name of Haku barley manage to stand up as the mask broke revealing a young teen adult. "I'm sorry Zabuza-Sama. the blonde boy possesses some kind of dark energy, he was too fast and too strong for me to handle." Said Haku

Zabuza was surprised at this and had remembered the squirt, how did that boy possess such power?

Kakashi had listened 'so I was right, that energy came from Naruto, but what was It, i never felt anything like it.

"So, it looks like you failed Zabuza."a voice called out as everyone turned and saw a short man with puffy brown hair wearing a small pair of black glasses a black suit with a purple tie. This was Gato, and he wasn't alone as an army of thugs were behind him.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes "what is the meaning of this Gato?" He growled

Gato gave a cocky grin "Simple really, I figure it would be too much to pay for your service and decide to take matters into my own hands.

The army of thugs had their weapons drawn.

Zabuza clenched the handle of his Kubikiribōchō hard till his knuckle turn white.

"I guess, I'm longer your enemy Hatake," Zabuza said turning his attention to the army of thugs.

"Zabuza-Sama, let me help you." Said Haku but to his shock Zabuza shook his head.

"No Haku... I'm going to be the one to end this-

A figure dropped in front of the group and it stood up showing, Naruto Uzumaki who was releasing a big KI making the air thick.

The group were stunned but no more than Kakashi seeing Naruto's transformation.

(AMV Roots of Evil by incendiary 0:34)

"... **You will all be the first ones... to fall under my fists**... " Naruto said darkly to the army of thugs as he slammed his foot down causing the bridge to shake getting in his stance.

Half the army of thugs was now having second thoughts or were too scared but the other half were foolishly not backing down.

"What are you waiting for kill them all!" Shouted Gato

Foolishly though the army charged.

Naruto reappeared in front of one thug and slammed his fist into the man's stomach sending him crashing and knocking down the other thugs.

He ran towards the army and double clothesline two thug which instantly snapped their necks, he Muay Thai kicked 10 thugs that came at him which no doubt shattered their ribcage and had roundhouse a thug in the face so hard that he was sent off the bridge into the cold water.

One thug tries to hit him with an iron spike club but Naruto quickly turns and grabs him by the throat and lifted him up as the man struggled to get out of it.

" **Pathetic, a true warrior doesn't use weapons."** Growled Naruto and had let the thug go but then gave a hard uppercut breaking the thugs jaw sending him off the bridge.

A samurai thug charged shouting as he thrust his sword to the boy's chest but to his horror as the blade made contact, it broke.

Naruto growled and grabbed the man's arm and snapped it in two.

the thug cried in agony, Naruto jumped and spin kicked the man in the jaw sending him crashing into more thugs.

Gato was watching the carnage as his men were being beaten or killed, he was now starting to fear.

The thugs were backing away as they made a path without knowing.

Naruto judo toss one thug to the ground and slammed his fist into the man's body shattering the internal organs killing him.

He looked up at Gato and gave a bloodlust grin look, Gato backed away and try to run away.

Naruto drew his arm back while a red ball of energy started to form between his hands.

"The Gates of hell awaits!" He thrust his hands forward shooting the ball of energy towards Gato at such speed, the second he had turned around the ball of energy had collided into him sending him off the bridge into the air, in a split second the ball of energy exploded creating a Kanji for destruction.

Naruto looked at the thugs who were all now backing away in fear.

"Now you will all face my ultimate technique." Naruto growled as he summoned out more energy and in a blink of an eye he was in front of the army of thugs.

All of a sudden half the bridge was then covered in darkness not showing the army of thugs or Naruto.

The group were confused till they heard a shout of pain and sparks of purple red energy and another shout as another energy sparked showed.

Soon more shouts started to multiply as the energy sparked moved in fast direction but it soon moved at a breakneck speed, hundreds of thugs were shouting in agony.

Soon the darkness had lifted showing Naruto on his feet with his back facing the group as hundreds of thugs laid on the floor dead.

the middle of his back had an orange lava glowing kanji for destruction.

(End AMV 3:43)

The red black energy had slowly disappeared as Naruto was turning back to his normal state.

He fell face forward and passed out but luckily Kakashi had caught him.

He checked him over and had noticed the burn kanji mark on his students back.

 _'what was that energy, it felt so powerful, whatever it was it felt like it can even make the Kyubi quake in fear.' Kakashi broke out of his thoughts as he heard his pink hair student and turned to see her with Sasuke Uchiha barley alive slung over her shoulder._

"Kakashi-Sensei...Did Naruto do this?" She asked but was also scared seeing many dead bodies, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to know too.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and felt him breathing much to his relief and turned back to his two students.

"Yes Sakura, Naruto was the one who did this, he also killed Gato." He answered her.

Sakura was shocked as her sensei confirmed it, she would never had thought the kind, bright, knucklehead she knew since the academy days would take a life or many of them.

meanwhile Sasuke hearing this made him grit his teeth but wait.

"What about the hunter nin?" Questioned Sasuke

"From what Haku said the gaki was the one who beat him." Answered Zabuza with Haku as they walked up to them

Sasuke on the inside was furious. _'how...how did he become so strong?' He Questioned._

* * *

-Mindscape-

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and sat up holding his head.

' _Where am I?'_ he thought to himself as her looked around as he was in some kind of sewer, he got up to his feet and explored the place.

after a minute he was in front of two giant gold gates.

Naruto went closer to it and saw a kanji for seal, he heard a growl coming from the other side of the gate in the darkness.

Slowly a figure started slowly step out of the darkness showing itself.

Naruto felt his mouth open a little in shock as the figure revealed to be a giant nine tailed red-orange fox with black fur around the eyes that stretched up to its ear, the irises were red and the pupil were black slit, the upper body and arms structure was that of a human and it had razor sharp claws and teeth's.

This was the strongest of the nine Biju of them all, this was the Kyubi no Yoko.

 **"So, we finally meet face to face gaki."** Said the fox as it stood up looking down at Naruto

Naruto didn't know what to say as he stood in front of the beast.

After a few seconds he relaxed and asked _"where am I exactly?"_ He questioned looking around the place.

 **"Were in your mindscape."** Answered Kyubi

Naruto looked back at Kyubi. _"What happened? the last thing I remember was passing out facing that hunter nin."_ He thought out loud but then held his head in pain and gasped as he started to remember parts of what happened, his transformation and killing Gato and the army of thugs.

Naruto fell down to his knee gasping feeling sick to his stomach. _"W-what happened to me?"_ He asked himself looking down.

 **"Seems you now know the power of the Satsui no Hado." Said the Kyubi.**

Naruto eyes widen and looked up at the fox. _"You know what this is?"_ He asked.

 **"You may as well sit-down gaki this will take a while." Said the Kyubi.**

Naruto had nothing to lose and sat down on the floor listening.

From there the Kyubi had explained that the martial art styles he learned from the scroll we're the root of the Satsui no Hado, he continued to explained the dark power and history of the Satsui no Hado and how it can be awakened. It was so powerful that it was said if mastered it can sink an entire island.

Naruto was beyond words, he learned something so dangerous, so powerful, you would think this would excite him, but he was having second thoughts on its power, it was so dark, so evil seeing what it can do after remembering the army of thugs he killed, but he can still feel the adrenaline.

 _"is there a way for me to control it though?"_ He asked the Kyubi

Kyubi brought its head down looking at Naruto.

 **"for an ordinary person it would be impossible but with you, it maybe." the Kyubi said as he laid down with his eyes closed.**

Naruto had an idea, _"Maybe the scroll has information of the Satsui no Hado."_

 **Kyubi opened an eye looking at Naruto. "Maybe."**

Naruto looked at his hand as it started to fade away.

 **"Looks like your starting to wake up." Kyubi said**

Naruto wanted to ask more questions but had faded away.

* * *

-in the room-

Naruto eyes snapped opened and quickly sat up looking around as he was in a room on a bed.

He threw the covers off him getting up from the bed. He saw a mirror and looked closer and saw a physical change.

he grew a little taller, his body was wrapped up in bandages but he tore them off showing his lean muscular body with a six pack with no fat at all, his spiky hair got a longer to the back of his neck with two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

He stepped back looking at himself fully feeling his body muscle.

 _'Was this the transformation after using the Satsui no Hado?' he thought to himself._

He saw his bag and went to pulled out extra clothes. He threw on a pair of dark green boxer, orange cargo pants, black tight shirt, over it he put on an extra orange jumpsuit jacket but didn't zip it up leaving it open, slipping on his blue ninja sandals and finally his headband.

He went downstairs and to his surprise saw Zabuza cleaning his sword, Kakashi reading his book on the couch, Sakura and Sasuke looked like they were waiting for something.

"Naruto, you're okay." Shouted Inari getting from the kitchen table rushing to him.

Everyone saw Naruto and were surprised by his transformation.

 _'he defiantly looks like you now, Sensei." Though Kakashi_

 _"What the hell happened to the scrawny gaki?" Though Zabuza_

 _'I-is that really Naruto?' though Sakura in surprise._

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed.

"morning Naruto how do you feel?" Asked Kakashi breaking the awkward silence.

Naruto had a confused look. "Morning, uh i feel fine Kakashi-Sensei, can you explain why Zabuza is here...and not trying to kill us?" he asked trying not to be rude.

Kakashi put his hand up, "na na It's alright Naruto, Zabuza is not our enemy anymore.

Naruto raised an eyebrow

Kakashi had explained about Gato betraying Zabuza and that he killed him and the mercenaries.

Naruto knew Kakashi was lying but had left it alone.

Later that day Kakashi told his students to get ready to head back home.

At the entrance team 7 looked at Tazuna, Tsunami and the citizens of the waves.

"Thank you so much, because of you we're finally free from Gato's tyranny, and now we have hope." Tazuna said as he bowed and the citizens cheered.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head giving an eye smile. "I'm glad we were able to help, you can always count on the leaf village."

Naruto saw Inari who looked sad and walked to him and bended down the same level as him.

"Don't be sad Inari, no crying, it's time for you to be a strong and be the hero just like your Jiji and Tou-san." Naruto pat his head and gave a smile.

Inari wiped his tears away and had a determine look. "I'll be strong just like you Naruto." He said

Naruto gave a chuckle and stood as the group started to wave goodbye as they left.

"tou-san, what will the bridge be named?" asked Tsunami.

"How about the bridge of Hope." Said Inari.

"Yeah, I like that, what do you think tou-san?" Said Tsunami.

"It sounds perfect, the Bridge of Hope dedicated to the ninja's that gave us hope to stand up against Gato's Tyranny." Declared Tazuna

the citizens cheered for this.

* * *

-With team 7-

team seven continued to walk to the road when they ran into two people.

"Surprise to see me." Said Zabuza with Haku who was not wearing the mask.

Naruto had then looked shocked "Wait It's you." he remembered two days ago he met Haku in the forest.

"Haku." Said Naruto who nod

He stepped forward as did Naruto.

he was then surprised by a hug that Haku was giving him, but some reason felt to soft mounds pressing against his chest.

his eyes widen and looked at Haku who looked away a little with her cheeks blushed red.

"Wait a minute...so you are a girl?" Asked Naruto

Haku nod.

"I take it you're going back on the run?" Kakashi asked Zabuza

Before he had answer three to four hunter-nin dropped surrounding Zabuza who took battle position while Haku drew out her Senbons.

"Zabuza-Sama it's you." Said a hunter nin who took off his mask revealing a middle age man with blue hair and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Ao, the hell are you doing here?" Questioned Zabuza.

"we been looking for you." Said another voice but it was sultry.

Zabuza turned and saw a beautiful woman coming out the woods

She was tall and slender in her thirties She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, with red lipstick.

"Mei Terumi, I'm surprised to see you...but wait if you're here then that means..." Zabuza said.

She spoke "the civil war is over, we beat Yagura."

Zabuza had a surprise look, the reason he became a missing-nin was because of his assassination attempt on Yagura to stop the civil war, he failed and was forced to leave Kirigakure.

"Where's his body?" He questioned.

Mei shook her head. "the fight between I and Yagura left me extremely exhausted that I had blackout, Ao found me but Yagura's body was gone, and i know for sure i killed him."

Zabuza knew Mei was strong but to take out someone who was not only Mizukage but was also a Jinchuuriki, that was damn impressive.

"So, who is the new Mizukage?" he asked although he already had an idea.

"You're looking at her." She winked at him.

"Figures." He said.

Mei turned and saw Kakashi. "Oh my, Kakashi of the Sharingan, it's an honor to meet you." She bowed giving him a soft smile.

Kakashi bowed in return, "it's an honor to meet you Mizukage-Sama, the rumors of you being beautiful were indeed true."

She giggled and looked at his students and Naruto caught her eye.

"these are your students i take it." she said.

Kakashi gave a eye smile. "yes, let me introduce, this is Sakura Haruno she's the brain of the team." Sakura blushed a little at the praise but bowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha the bronze of the team" Sasuke nod his head.

"And Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable one of the team" Kakashi said.

She bends down to Naruto's level. "my my, such a handsome young man you are." She traced her fingers over his whisker mark causing him to blush, for some reason this irritated Haku. "you'll be a lady killer when your older I'll tell you that." Winking at him.

"i guess I'll be heading back to Kiri then." Zabuza said.

Mei stood up and smiled "Wonderful, we need you to train others in kenjutsu. I'm going to form a new seven swordsman with you as leader."

Zabuza accepted this. "Guess this is farewell for now Kakashi," he said to him.

"I'm sure, we'll encounter again soon." Kakashi said.

Haku looked at Naruto "i guess this is goodbye, I hope we see each other again soon." She said giving a soft smile to him to which he returned.

"Me too Haku." he said giving another hug.

Team seven had departed.

* * *

-Konohgakure no Sato in the Hokage's office-

Team seven were back in the village within the next day in the afternoon.

Kakashi along with team 7 enter the Hokage's office.

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi saw team 7 along with Kakashi and was shocked at seeing Naruto transformation 'my Kami, he looks more just like his father.'

Once he was out his thoughts Kakashi reported the situation that the team had faced and the mission changing, in the end being successful.

The Sandaime was listening to the report with his traditional pipe.

"Well, I'm glad your all back and safe, congratulation on a successful A rank mission team 7." the Sandaime Hokage congratulating them.

The team bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama but there's more." Kakashi said catching the Hokages attention with a serious look in the mask ninja's eye who glanced over at Naruto.

This cause the Sandiame to have a serious look and nod.

"Yes, I see. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto you're are excused, Kakashi stay for a moment." Hiruzen said dismissing them.

The three bowed and left

"Anbu's pleased guard outside." he order them as they stepped outside the office.

Once they were alone Hiruzen activated a soundproof barrier in the room.

"Continue on Kakashi." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi had then explain to the Hokage of a strange power he felt during his battle against Zabuza, at first, he thought it was the Kyubi's chakra coming from Naruto but it felt too powerful, he explained on Naruto's transformation and the energy he felt coming off him, him killing Gato and the army of thugs and having the kanji mark.

Hiruzen was in shock hearing this but once he heard about the last part he had piece everything together making his face solemn.

'So, it seems to had passed on.' He pulled out fresh Tabaco and put some in his pipe and lighting it

"I never would never have imagined It would awaken in him." He said to himself.

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime confused. "do you know what this is Hokage-Sama?" He asked.

Hiruzen leaned in his chair blowing smoke.

"indeed, I do Kakashi... what you saw was the power of the Satsui no Hado." He answered.

"Satsui no Hado?" Kakashi confused.

Hiruzen nod "it started out years ago, when Jiraiya was taking Minato as an apprentice, one day during their traveling they met a man by the name of Goutetsu who was a master of martial art in the style of Ansatsuken.

"Jiraiya had asked Goutetsu to help train Minato since he was not adapted to the frog Kata, it took some convincing but Goutetsu accepted. Six months later Jiraiya came back from a long-term mission and was surprised to hear from Goutetsu that Minato was a naturial learner to the Ansatsuken style." Hiruzen voiced had then turned solemn

"Years later just after the third great shinobi war, Jiraiya had told me what he witnessed and it was something he would never forget."

Kakashi now had a nervous feeling as the Sandaime continued.

"when the war broke out. Kushina was kidnapped by Iwa as they ambushed and killed her team, Minato knew something was wrong as she didn't report back in half an hour. He had taken off too quickly to find her while Jiraiya followed fast."

Hiruzen looked down as his face darkned "Minato had arrived just in time... before they tried to rape her."

Kakashi eye widen even though he wore his mask you could see the horror look on his face.

"Jiraiya arrived too and was furious but it was not compared to what Minato felt...he saw a dark energy leaking out Minato one that he has never in his entire life felt." The Sandaime continued

"Minato's eyes glowed a crimson red and took a similar transformation like young Naruto. just in a flash Minato charged at the group. The kills were so brutal from what Jiraiya described it was luckily somehow Kushina got through to him. After the war Jiraiya and Minato went find Goutetsu and as they did Minato wanted answers."

"Goutetsu had told Minato the history of the Satsui no Hado and had two students that had trained under him, one had departed while the other learn to tame the Satsui no Hado and he ended up challenging Goutetsu who lost the battle and was beaten nearly to death but by some miracle he survived. after everything was explained, Minato didn't know what to think, he asked if there was any way to control the Satsui no Hado, Goutetsu said there was but it would take many years to do so. Though Minato manage to control half of it, Goutetsu had disappeared never to be seen again" the Sandaime finished.

Kakashi was just stunned hearing this story, never did he know his sensei held such a destructible power, but his Sensei had his reason to hide this information, after seeing his student showing its power he now knows why.

"Minato never had the chance to know if the Satsui no Hado would pass on...but it seems we found his answer." Said the Sandaime

"What will happen to Naruto Hokage-Sama?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'll have to contact Jiraiya, since he helped Minato control the Satsui no Hado and knows more to it."

Kakashi nod his head "Hokage-sama, the chunin exams are in six months away correct?" He asked.

Hiruzen nod "indeed yes, but it seems this year will be a special one." He said.

"Why is that Hokage-Sama?" Asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen looked at him. "Kumo, Iwa and Kiri will be participating too."

Kakashi eye widen at this. "is that safe Hokage-sama, I understand about Kiri with the new Mizukage, but Kumo, we still have bad tensions between us because of that incident. Even though it was the Sandaime Raikage's idea, it costed us a good Shonobi. Iwa no doubts still hold a grudge against us because of what sensei did to them to end the war." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen nod "Yes that's true but each of their respected Daimyo had send a letter to each kages including me that no actions will be taken until the chunin exams, if the village team disobeys or break this, the team will face execution and will cost the village."

Kakashi was surprised that the Damiyo's would declare this, the Sandaime was right, this chunin exams is going to be a special one.

"Then I guess I'll be the first to let you know that team 7 of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno will be participating." Said Kakashi

End of chapter 1

Hope that was a good start, yes I need a beta reader and corrector, if your serious about helping me and my stories message me, any ideas leave in the review, if you enjoy or like the story, favorite or follow, I'll be working on my Yu Yu Hakusho Naruto crossover, check it out its on my profile. Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4life1994. Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki the next master of the Satsui no Hado, so far most of you had liked the first chapter and the plot which is good, also I been getting some reviews if any Street Fighter female would be in this story, the answer is no but their descendants will be with Naruto, Tenten descendant of Chun Li and Samui descendant of Cammy, I hope that's fine, I will add Tae Kwon Do in his moves, now with no more delay back to the story

Warning: i do not own Naruto or Capcom Street Fighter

Naruto Uzumaki the next master of the Satsui no Hado

Chapter 2: Training, The Ultimate Chunin Exams.

-Konohagakure no Sato-

Naruto had finished eating his breakfast and was currently looking through his closet for some clothes to wear for training but saw nothing good to wear. "I think it's time for some new clothes." He said to himself. He tied his forehead protector and slipped on his orange jacket leaving it open revealing his tight black shirt showing his muscle and pants with sandals heading out.

Walking down the street he notices people looked at him a little shocked no doubt due to his transformation but he ignored it, he heard a couple of civilian girls talking and giggling as the eyed him which he found weird.

He arrived at a store which was called Konoha's dragon shop. He entered and saw many ninja tools, clothes, weapons, etc. He looked around the shop and looked through some clothes and had picked out a couple of orange sleeveless gi with the back having a red swirl design, a black sash and black Karate pants.

He looked around for anything else and what caught his eyes were a pair of red gloves that were opened fingers that had padding (Basically Ryu gloves) the wrists had kanjis on them. Left was Water and Wind. right was Fire and Earth.

"Finding everything fine young man?" Asked a voice. Naruto turned to see a man around his thirties with brown short hair, he had a scar on his cheek.

"Yeah everything is great." Naruto said and picking up the gloves looking at them closely. "What kind of gloves are these?" He asked

The man smiled at this "Ah those are called power weight gloves, really good for defending against ninjutsu and for training." He explained

Naruto decided to get the gloves "Do you have any other special weights." He asked

The man pondered rubbing his chin "let me see." He went behind a counter and crouched looking through drawers. "Ah here it is." He stood up with a box and blew some dust off it and opened it to reveal a black shirt and black sandals. "These are called clothes weights, all you need to do is add chakra to them and they'll act like weights, this scroll here will explain more."

Naruto nod bringing up the clothes he picked up. "How much?" He asked taking his Toad wallet as he had no problem if it was too much since he got a big payment for the A rank mission

"Just a 1000 for the clothes, the box of weights I'll thrown in for free." He offered which Naruto wanted to refuse but. "Please, I insist." said the man.

Naruto sighed but nod and payed for the clothes "Thank you." He appreciated.

The door opened and came in was a kunoichi with brown hair that was in two Chinese-style buns with short fringe-bangs framing her face, she wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants that showed her nice ass which Naruto tried not to stare at.

"Ah Tenten how was your mission?" Asked the man.

She shrugged "It was alright just taking care of some bandits is all." She explained. Before she could go on she saw a blonde handsome boy with long spiky hair with the bangs framing his face, blue eyes and whisker marks, He wore an orange attire with the jacket opening showing his tight shirt revealing his muscle which she blushed at. He was the same height as Neji but for some reason she felt like she saw him before.

The man saw his daughter blush and grinned, "Is something wrong my little Panda-Chan?" He asked his daughter which gained her a tick mark and threw a Kunai at him which he dodged.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" She shouted at her father with red cheeks.

Naruto cleared his throat "I better get going, thank you again sir." He bowed.

The man waved it off "Don't call me sir, just call me. Touma. the girl that tried to kill me is my daughter Tenten, she'll help you if I'm not available."

Naruto bowed to Tenen "I hope we get to see each other again." He gave a fox grin which she thought was cute.

When he left she was confused. "Tou-san who was that?" She asked her dad

Touma chuckle "I had thought you would recognize Naruto-san from last year in the academy." Touma said.

Tenten eyes were big as a saucer as she remembered him from the academy, who would have thought he would turn out to be such a..a hunk...looks like he might be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Naruto was at a training ground that he had found a year ago before he had entered the academy a third time, the field had multiple human size wooden stumps, a beautiful lake and a huge waterfall. He started to put on his gear and slipped his gloves on, he saw his reflection from the lake and had to admit he looked good. He took out the scroll and read it. He added chakra to his sandals and shirt. Immediately he felt the weights and tried to throw a punch and kick which he did but they were slow.

"Looks like I can still throw my punches and kicks but they aren't effective, looks like I got lots of major training to do." He said to himself/

* * *

Training Montage (You Don't Know, Eminem and 50 Cent 0:05)

1st month

Naruto kept throwing fast left and right punches and kicks against the wooden stump follow by elbows and knees strikes making dents marks, he ignored the pain as he continuing to attack the stump and hit a straight right punch creating a bigger dent in it and finally delivering a high kick destroying part of the stump, he grinned.

* * *

2nd Month

Next day he was hanging upside down from a branch up high up in a tree doing sit ups follow by left and right punches repeating the process about fifty times and flipped backwards landing safely on his feet and started to jog. He was in a lotus position meditating under the waterfall concentrating.

* * *

3rd Month

Next day at the training ground he had his two clones up on separate trees both holding a rope of their own that were tied to medium size logs each. Naruto nodded at them as they let go of the rope and both logs from left and right hit both sides of his legs and body which almost made him drop but he fought through the pain and ordered his clones to do it again. He was now on his back pulling a rope that lifted a net that carried a small boulder. He let it drop to his chest and repeated it.

* * *

4th Month

Naruto was climbing up the Hokage monument bare handed without any chakra, he accidently slipped and fell but caught himself grabbing the Yondaime's face. He looked down and sighed in relief and continued up. He was practicing his chops against the stump and repeated this.

* * *

5th Month

Naruto's Kage bushins were working on more of the Ansatsuken style each working on different forms. Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Karate, Silat. While he was looking for more info on the Satsui no Hado he picked up two more fighting styles for the Ansatsuken, Taekwondo and Kickboxing.

* * *

6th month

Next day he continued with his chops and pulled back and shouted as he chopped right through the human size stump. He set a couple of heavy sandbags around him hitting them with left and right kicks follow by punches and elbow strikes. Suddenly to the left a huge log came towards him which he side kicked destroying it then to his right another log came towards him but he threw a hard chop splitting the log down the middle.

Naruto created about ten shadow clones and all charged at him. He chopped a charging one right in the throat and grabbed a flying kick one throwing it at the other clones knocking them down, he connected a hard left and right punch combo to the chest dropping another clone follow by a right punch to the throat of another clone, he blocked two kicks from a clone and grabbed the third kick elbowing the kneecap and two elbow strikes to the side of the head taking it down, two try to take him on but he prepared for this and was blocking their kicks, he grabbed the first clones leg and front kicked the other one away. He yanked the clone close to him and picked it up high in a choke hold and slammed it down on the ground hard created a spider web crack.

The last three went after him while he took position as they were closing in. He jumped doing a spinning mid air kick taking out the last three clones as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He landed in the Ansatsuken style with a determined look.

(End song 2:45)

* * *

Kakashi was right now at the Akimichi restaurant with his fellow jonin's

"So Kakashi I heard about your mission from pops, how did it go?" Asked a bearded man who had a cigarette in his mouth. Asuma Sarutobi son of the Sandaime Hokage.  
Kakashi didn't look up from his book and answered plainly "Well we fought Zabuza an A rank missin nin and a Yuki clan member who faked being a hunter nin."

"Wait a Yuki clan member, I had thought the clan was wiped out due to the bloodline purge going on in Kiri." Said a red eye Woman. Kurenai Yuhi Genjutsu expert and was known as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress.

"Well first the bloodline purge is over now that there's a Godaime Mizukage. And Yes the clan is but it seems one of them had survived. Anyhow Sasuke and Naruto had went against the Yuki member while I faced Zabuza. In the end the boys manage to take down the fake hunter ninja and before I could finish Zabuza off Gato arrived with an army of thugs revealing that he was planning to betray him which wasn't the smartest idea and the next thing I know Zabuza slaughter the army and finally Gato" Kakashi made up the story up as he knows the truth but the Hokage made it a double SS rank secret.

Asuma gave an impressive whistle "Man guess the story of him being called Demon of the Hidden Mist is true."

"I'm surprised about the Uchiha and Uzumaki working together I heard they despised each other for years in the academy." Said Kurenai and gained a tick mark on her head as Kakashi was reading the orange trash as she calls it.

Kakashi nod looking up from his book and saw the irritated look on the Genjutsu mistress face and ignored it. "I wouldn't say they despise each other, they did work together to free me from Zabuza when we first fought, if they can manage to work just like that they'll sweep through the Chunin Exams like nothing,"

Asuma chuckled "Don't get ahead of yourself Kakashi, I'm confident my team will win through this." he determined

"Perhaps you boys are forgetting one more person, because I don't plan for my team to lose, they're ready." Kurenai said with confidence.

"Why don't we make this interesting." Kakashi said gaining the two attentions.

"What do you suggest?" Asuma raised an eyebrow and Kurenai looked at him suspicious.

"A Wager." A glint showed in Kakashi lone eye and an evil smile was appearing beneath his mask.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street as he was planning to train but heard someone shouting and ran to it, he turned a corner to see Sakura with two kids behind her. He was confused at this and saw Konohamaru was being held by a teen whose face was painted. he was wearing some kind of black bodysuit with a hood that had his forehead protector and cat like ears. he cared a wrapped up objected on his back. Next to him was a teen girl with blonde hair that was in four consecutive pigtails. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck, she carried a metal object on her back.

"Please just let him go, it was just an accident." Pleaded Sakura.

"Kankuro just let the kid go we got better things to do." The female teen told the teen whose name was Kankuro.

"No way Temari this little punk needs to learn some manners and I'm going to teach it to him." Sneered Kankuro and drew his fist back but before he had a chance to punch the squirt an orange figure launched a flying kick nailing him hard in the chest sending him into a garbage can. The female teen known as Temari was shocked at what just happened and saw a boy with long spiky hair and bangs, he wore a pair of red gloves and had on an Orange sleeveless GI showing his muscle which she blushed at.

Konohamaru landed safely and saw it was his surrogate big brother and Boss, Naruto. "Nii-san that was so awesome." The young Sarutobi boy said with stars in his eyes while his friends Udon and Moegi came behind him also with star in their eyes. Sakura on the other hand was dumbfounded at Naruto's new appearance and couldn't help but blush a little.

Kankuro got up and snarled angrily, "You punk who the hell do you think you are?"

Naruto looked back and eyes narrowed. "Naruto Uzumaki Genin of the Konohagakure, what you just tried to do was assault the grandson of our Sandaime Hokage." Temari eyes were wide and cursed for Kankuro's stupidity

"Well since I can't hurt him you'll do just fine." The Suna shinobi took the wrapped-up object off his back.

Temari looked at Kankuro shocked "Are you really going to use Katsu what if _he_ shows up." Temari hissed at the he part.

"Don't worry about it I'll make this quick." Smugly said Kankuro.

Naruto was ready to fight but stopped as he sensed two chakra signatures, he recognized Sasuke's but the other was different...but familiar like the Kyubi chakra but different. "Sasuke I know you're there and you with the weird chakra I know you're there too so come out."

Sasuke appeared on the branch while another boy appeared with a big gourd on his back as he hung from the branch upside down. He was a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has fair skin and short spiky, auburn hair. He has green eyes and no distinctive pupils or eyebrows either. He has two tanuki-like black eye rings and lastly a carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered in fear

Sasuke meanwhile was surprised _'I didn't even sense him...how did the dobe know_ ' he narrowed his eyes at Naruto then at the Suna shinobi

"Kankuro...what do you think you're doing?" The boy known as Gaara questioned with a cold tone.

"G-Gaara look they started it-." "Shut up, before I kill you." Gaara warned making Kankuro sweat and close his mouth.

Gaara sand shushin next by his team while Sasuke jumped down next to his. "I apologize for my foolish brother's behavior... Temari why didn't you stop him." He questioned her making the Sand Kunoichi nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, it just- "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse." He cut her off and she flinched at the tone.

Naruto eyes narrowed in concentration at the Suna shinobi's especially the short one.'

"What is your name." Gaara asked him which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

"Temari, Kankuro were leaving." He said though it sounded most likely an order as they walked passed by Team 7 but Gaara stopped and spoke "I look forward to fighting you...Naruto Uzumaki." He said not bothering to look back as the team walked off

Sasuke eyes narrowed at Gaara and then at Naruto 'What makes the dope so special that makes that Suna Shinobi want to fight him?' He clenched his fists in frustration.

Sakura was confused at what just happened when she looked at Naruto who was still not taking his eyes off the Suna Shinobi.

"Hey boss you alright?" Konohamaru asked

"What are Suna Shinobis doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know maybe we should tell Kakashi-sensei about this." Naruto suggested.

At the right moment a poof of smoke appeared in front of them revealing to be their Sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-Sensei we were just going to look for you." Sakura said surprised he came at the right moment.

Kakashi put his hand up to stop her "No need I saw everything. Meet me at the training ground we'll talk more." the masked Shinobi told them and vanished in a leaf shushin.

The team looked at each other and Naruto shrugged "I'll see you later Konohamaru." He said as the Team 7 left.

* * *

Team 7 training ground

When the Team got their they waited half an hour and their sensei still hasn't shown which was no surprise that he was late but seconds later he appeared in the front of them.

"Sorry I was late, I came across a black cat so I took another path." He lazily said causing the team to raise an eyebrow.

"So you going to explain why Suna Shinobi's are here?" Bluntly asked Sasuke not wasting time.

Kakashi put his hand. "Hai Hai, but first here." Kakashi took out three papers out from his vest and handing them to his students. "Those are for the Chunin Exams, it's an exam where genins have a chance to be promoted to chunin. it's no easy many shinobi's have went through it and only a handful managed to pass. Since Konohagakure is hosting the Exams many other genin shinobis from different nations will be participating." Explained Kakashi.

This got the boys interested since they would be facing different and maybe strong Shinobi. Naruto will for sure be entering and so will Sasuke. Sakura thought was nervous wondering if she was ready for this, she looked at the boys who seemed determined to be in it, but this may be a chance for her to get strong.

"Think hard about this but you have till the end of the week, if you're determined to enter then I suggest to start training. See ya" Kakashi disappeared in smoke of cloud.

Naruto looked at his paper and turned to his team. "We'll I hope you guys are ready cause I'm going to enter." he gave a fox grin.

"Pfft you're not the only one, I'm going to show everyone just how powerful the Uchiha clan is." Sasuke full of confident.

"What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"We'll if we enter this then it won't be an easy, remember what Sensei said only a handful manage to pass." Sakura said remembering her sensei's words.

"Those were weaklings, I hate to admit it and I really do mean hate it but the dobe has changed." Sasuke admitted which shocked his two teammates.

"Back at the wave when we went against that hunter nin Haku, Naruto managed to beat her even I couldn't do that. Then following with killing Gato and an army of thugs."

Sasuke looked down as his fist clenched with anger but something in his blood stir, something that made him want to fight Naruto, seeing his teammates improvement was a challenge for him. He turned to look at his blonde teammate "But still I don't plan to surrender if we fight in the exams.. Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw this as a challenge and smirked, Sasuke may had outdone him during the academy days but now it will be different. Sakura sighed as she saw the boys gave each other a challenge look. some things never change.

* * *

-The end of the week=

Naruto arrived at the academy. He wore an Orange GI and his red gloves, black pants with the sash around his waist closing his GI and black shinobi sandals, Naruto had his headband customize having it black and extending the tail making it flow out as the wind blew.

He leaned against a tree as he waited for his two teammates, a minute later Sasuke showed up then Sakura.

"This is it." Naruto said looking at the academy and at his team.

"I hope you ready, I'll be disappointed if you lose quickly." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "aww you're worried about me." He playfully mocked. Sakura instead of defending Sasuke she giggled at Naruto's mock. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the team headed in.

As they walked in they saw the room they're supposed to enter and saw a team in front of two guards. Naruto recognized the girl from a couple months ago at the Dragon shop..Tenten was her name. But he didn't know the other two. One of them had white eyes indicating he was a Hyuga member, the last one was..odd looking, he had a bowl haircut wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmer and wrapped up bandages around his forearm up to his fingers.

"Please just let us through." Pleaded Tenten. Team 7 looked on at this. One of the guard was going to strike her but before he made contact Naruto grabbed his wrist and Judo tossed him over his shoulder twisted the wrist adding pressure. "You know it's impolite to strike a pretty lady." Naruto said.

Tenten was amazed at the speed and impressed at the takedown, she realized he had complimented her and blushed.

the other guard was about to punch Naruto while he was going for a kick the boy in green spandex stop both their attacks. Naruto was surprised that the green clad Shinobi speed 'Damn, he's fast like me plus he stopped my kick like nothing.'

"Lee what are you doing, we were supposed to stay cover." The Hyuga boy scowled. The green clad Shinobi name Rock Lee bowed his head to Neji "forgive me Neji. I was just caught up at the moment." He gave a sorry smile.

Naruto finally let go of the guard and realized something. _'Wait a minute, this is the second floor, so this just a trick.'_ He looked at his teammates who seemed to be waiting for him and went to them.

"So you realize too." Sasuke stated as he can tell from his teammate who nod and both went to the third floor.

"Come on let's go." the Hyuga said to the is team. "Lee let's go." Tenten called to her teammate.

"You go on ahead. I will catch up soon." Rock Lee said to her as he saw Team 7 walking upstairs.

* * *

Team 7 came down some stairs but halt as they heard a shout to stop, they turned to look up at the balcony to see the Green clad Shinobi from earlier as he jumped down landing on his feet.

"Excuse me but you are Sasuke Uchiha are you not?" Questioned Lee looking at Sasuke.

"Who's asking?" Questioned Sasuke as his team stood watching the interaction.

"I am Rock Lee, I have heard of many talks about you Sasuke Uchiha and the power of your clan. I also know you had graduate as rookie of the year as a prodigy, I wish to test that." answered Lee.

At first Sasuke had thought it be a waste of time fighting a nobody but then again this was the Chunin exams so a warm up should be good. "Fine by-" he was stopped as Naruto put his arm up against him.

"Now wait a minute Sasuke, I've already seen you get to fight, let me take a crack at it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, he wanted to say no but this was a chance to see the dopes change and nod.

"I am sorry but you're not the one i want to face." said Lee.

Naruto cracked his neck shrugging his shoulders "Just cause i'm not from a clan and not rookie of the year doesn't mean you should underestimate me, after all in the world of shinobis you underestimate your enemy and your good as dead." Naruto slightly cold tone but honest and got in his kyokushin Karate stance.

Now Rock Lee was interested in his opponent as he was in a stance that looked familiar, Lee took position and had one am behind him and one in front.

(Insert Immortal by Adema 0:13)

Naruto charged which was predictable for Lee who disappeared and was behind him. "Leaf hurricane." cried out launching a spinning mid air kick but to his shock Naruto had simply put his left arm up blocking it and did a spinning heel kick but Lee went underneath going for a low spinning sweep but faked it and went for a kick to the face but Naruto grabbed the foot and threw him back making Lee land on his feet who was surprised with his opponent defense.

' _He's manage to stop my kicks like nothing, it would usually take Gai-Sensei's strength to do it, just who are you?'_ Lee asked himself.

Both charged battling hand to hand as they exchanged punches, blocks and kicks, Naruto front kicked Lee in the chest hard but the green clad Shinobi continued to attack, Naruto started to repeatedly kick Lee in the ribs while he did the same. Naruto hit a left kick to the ribs and did a spinning heel kick hitting Lee in the face stumbling back and shook his head.

 _'That Kick that was not from chakra but pure strength, he's a very formidable opponent.'_ Lee admitted.

Team 7 were shock at both shinobi's speed especially Naruto and he managed to land the first blow. Sasuke's eyes were activated and saw this was no ninjutsu but pure speed. Unknown to them the fight was watched by Neji, Tenten, Gai and Kakashi.

Tenten watched the fight intensely as this was the first time someone was able to match Lee in speed and strength.

Neji was only a tiny bit surprised someone was able to match Lee in speed but he scoffed thinking it was fate that Lee would face a matched opponent.

Gai and Kakashi were watching the battle carefully making sure they're students didn't go overboard. "That boy Kakashi is impressive, I recognize that style he's using and I must ask how did you teach it to him?"

Kakashi ignored this for a few seconds… "Sorry Gai did you just say something?" he asked.

'Gahhhh, Curse you Kakashi and you're hip ways.' inwardly curse Gai.

"Gai-Sensei what style is that?" Tenten asked her teacher who sweatdropped at his reaction.

"I'm glad you ask Tenten. The style Kakashi's student used is called Kyokushin Karate, a style that takes self-improvement, discipline and hard training, it's not an easy style for any Genin to use due to the discipline and training it takes." explained Gai

The two again went at it exchanging more punches till Naruto grabbed Lee and repeated Knees which Lee blocked, Naruto let go and landed a rising knee to the chest of Lee pushing him back, he winced a little at the attack.

Naruto was now in a Muay Thai stance

Gai saw this a narrowed is eyes seriously at the stance. "Muay Thai, that something a genin should not have learned." he commented.

Tenten looked at her Sensei who had a look and whenever she sees that look it means something. "Muay Thai, Whats that?" she asked curiously.

"Muay Thai, the art eight of limbs, it's very dangerous style to learn as it's used to clubber your opponent into submission but it's also dangerous to the user if the body is not trained properly as the the style requires to use eight parts of the body as a weapon. First the hands."

Naruto started to throw heavy punches pushing lee back and landed a right in the stomach making lee spit saliva.

"The elbows."

Naruto grabbed a punch locking the arm and repeated elbowed strikes which lee blocked, he let go of him and did a hard kick which Lee blocked but stumbled a little back.

"The legs"

Relentlessly Naruto kept kicking the arms of Lee who was blocking but each had became more harder.

"Finally the knees."

Naruto ran and did a rising knee which broke lee defense sending him rolling back and hit the wall making him spit a tiny bit of blood.

Team 7 and Team Gai were shocked at the fight.

Lee stood up breathing hard. 'He's very strong. there's only one way to win this.. I have no choice..i'm sorry Gai-Sensei.' Lee started to unwrap his bandages making Naruto narrow his eyes and took battle stance knowing something was going to happen and he was cut off from thoughts as a foot connected his chin sending him up in the air. Lee bent down and disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde shinobi.

"I'm sorry but this is the end." stated Lee as the bandages was going to wrap around Naruto he vanished.

Lee was shocked and turned his head and saw Naruto behind him who had his hand up going for a chop.

"Enough." called out the Jounins Gai and Kakashi surprising Team 7 and saw the team from earlier.

(end song)

Naruto stopped his chop and both genins landed safely looking at their Sensei while Lee was on one knee with his head down

"Lee i'm disappointed in you, i've told you already to never use that technique unless necissary." scowled Gai making Lee flinch.

"I-i'm sorry sensei, i will take whatever punishment is necissary." Lee said.

Naruto was a little wierded out seeing the Jounin and Genin look almost exactly the same, you could mistake them as father and son..creepy. Team 7 walked to their sensei.

"I'm glad you all decided to take this, to be honest I didn't think you would all participate." Kakashi gave an eye smile chuckling a little and saw the annoying look on his students face well two of them. Naruto looked at the other team and saw Lee wrapping his bandages, he caught the sight of his knuckles which had damage marks and stitches. '

'So that's why he was so strong, he must have been training years non stop for the rest of his life.'

"Well Kakashi it seems this battle is a draw, but mark my words my Team will prevail, right Team Gai." Gai looked at his Team and gave a thumbs up and a smile as his Teeth shined.

"Yes sensei." shouted a determined Lee doing his sensei pose

Team 7 sweatdrop

"Alright Team 7 Good luck" Kakashi said.

Team 7 looked at each other and went to the room.

"Alright here we go." Naruto said to his team and opened the door.

End of Chapter 2

Man what a chapter, thanks for the support on this story so far, the power of the Satsui no Hado will face Orochimaru, Naruto will learn about Ki when he trains to face Neji, if you enjoyed the story please leave, comments, follow, favorite it, i will be working on my DB super so watch out for that, also Dino Thunder Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger will be on hold, sorry fans, also after the DB super update, Kitsune wrestler will be updare around July so watch out for that Too, so again thank you all, hope you all have a great day, this is Naruto4life1994 Peace out.


End file.
